The Tentacle
by CaNdYxxFrEaK
Summary: Mello gets raped by a tentacle creature and likes it, then it follows him home! poor Mello
1. Chapter 1

MELLO'S P.O.V

Fuck, why does it always have to be so damn hot all the time, where is everybody? the streets are usually jam packed with people…eh whatever hell If I care, I continued walking heading back to the apartment I shared with Matt until it started raining "Fucking awesome" I start to run so I don't get caught in the down pour, the apartments too far I'll be soaked by the time I get there, I look around trying to see if there's a place I can take cover under 'til the rain stops. Finally I see a warehouse I hurry over to the door and slide it open walking in, this place looks abandoned I can tell from all the dust and grime. ew. But at least it will keep me dry, I walk over to a dusty old chair and plop myself down on it. I hope this rain stops soon this place is giving me the creeps it's pretty dark in here maybe I can find a light switch

I feel around for a switch almost tripping over random shit in the process, great there's no light switch I groan in frustration, I then remember I have a phone wow aren't I a dumb ass I could just ask Matt to come pick me up, I take my phone out of my pocket quickly searching for Matt's number in my contact list, but right when I'm done searching through the many numbers my phone dies, can you believe how lucky I am.

"Well looks like I'm stuck here" I say to no one in particular what the hell am I supposed to do now, well I guess I could search around the place

I get up and walk over to some shelves, picking stuff up, it's all a bunch of weird looking knick knacks. I set them back down on the shelf, I glance out the window "holy shit" I see nothing but heavy rain and tree's being whipped around. Yeah I definitely wouldn't have made it back home in time, I sigh it doesn't look like the rain will be letting up any time soon. I wonder if there are any books around here. I finally spot a book case and I pick up _To Kill A Mockingbird _ I walk back over to the chair and set myself down.

Beginning to read, and finding myself quite interested in it I barely get past page six when I hear a shuffling sound come from behind one of the tables I whip my gun out of the front of my pants and make my way over towards the noise, oh shit I didn't even hear anyone come in, I very carefully peek over the corner cocking my gun and then jumping out only to come face to face with nothing "Huh?" I whisper quietly still cautious as to what might be prowling around. What the hell there's nobody here, I must be hearing things. I look back over to the window, it's still pouring outside as expected. "This really fucking su-"

I notice something moving out of the corner of my eye, and freeze I take hold of my gun tighter than before and whip around to face it, I see large purple tentacles waving around in the air, before I have time to react the thing grasps hold of my arms and legs lifting me up into the air "H-hey what the hell, put me down" I struggle to get out of its hold but it's too strong.

One purple tentacle slides up my shirt, caressing every inch of my torso and chest, I flail about in the air seeing if I can somehow manage to escape but it's no use, it reaches down into my pants tugging them off along with my underwear too letting them bunch up around my knees, the _thing_ starts to pump my dick curling around it and squeezing slightly "Nng" I couldn't hold back the moan as it's violet suckers stroke my cock sending ripples of pleasure down my spine "ohhh"

I suddenly feel it prodding my entrance pushing itself into me, I wince feeling my insides being ripped apart, making itself go deeper and deeper. It felt extremely painful until It brushed against something that made me moan in great pleasure "Ahhhhh….Haa-aah" it started to thrust in and out of me hitting my prostate hard "ohhhhhhh..hnn..nghh" it started pumping me again roughly making me cry out in bliss, I felt closer and closer to release and then finally I came violently moaning extra loud. I felt it pull out of me and let go of my dick setting me back down on the ground panting and red faced.

I slowly brought myself to my feet pulling up my pants, I saw the tentacle monster slither away under the table curling itself into a small ball. I took a few more minutes to reclaim my breath, grab my gun and check to see if it stopped raining, fortunately it had I went over to the front door and started my trek back home.

After the long walk I finally arrived at the front door to Matt and I's apartment. I opened the door to find Matt playing video games on the couch, when Matt took notice of me he paused his game and came up to me giving me a passionate kiss on the lips "Hey Mello….what happened to you" I decided not to tell Matt about the little encounter "Oh uh just…got caught in the rain S' all" Matt didn't looked convinced but shrugged it off "whatever" I watched him as he sat back down on the couch to finish playing his game. I went to sit on the couch but then realized I forgot to close the door I got up to go close it when I took notice of a certain purple ball rolling it's way in through the followed me here?! I gasped as it wrapped itself around my leg and thigh. Fuck how do I get rid of this thing I tried to pry it off my leg but it stuck like glue. At that very moment Matt decided to see what was happening. I saw his eyes widen and his mouth drop "M-Mello what is that thing" Matt gasped out

"It is a tentacle"

"H-how the hell did that get here"

"I think it followed me here"

"what you mean this thing followed you, what the hell have you been doing" I sighed

"well It was in a warehouse I was in waiting for the rain to stop"

"why did it follow you?"

"How am I supposed to know, I guess it likes me" I saw Matt eye the mysterious creature wearily "how do we get it off"

**I have a feeling that I didn't do well on this but there will be a chapter two this first chapter was Tentacle x Mello next chapter there will be more Matt x Mello and how their going to get rid of it and stuff XD also I do not own Mello, Matt or Death note..sadly TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 2

_"How do we get it off"_ Matt questioned, it started to move upwards trying to push past the hem of my pants, I swatted it away from my no-no square. "I don't know" I thought for a bit thinking of a way to get it off my thigh.

Maybe if I stab it with a knife, I ran to the kitchen opening the silverware drawer and grabbed a steak knife "here try stabbing it" I went to hand it to Matt, but the thing gripped both of my wrists and took the knife from me, throwing it somewhere else.

"God damnit" fucking thing won't let go of my fucking leg, Matt tried to pry it off but all it did was grip my leg tighter "The...Thing…won't..budge" can you believe how amazingly awesome this is! I'd shoot it with my gun…but it's too close to my leg, not taking any chances here.

Ricky sure is being stubborn, Yeah I named it Ricky, got a problem with that "try slamming it down on the floor" it could work, I sat on the floor and started slamming my leg down on the ground hard. Yuck it looks like it's about to pop that's disgusting. "come on you fucker, let go!"

"Hey I got an idea" Matt cheered then ran into the room, I wonder what that idea is? A couple of seconds later Matt came back in the room with the stuff. "okay I got it" I noticed he had a lighter and some matches "now hold still" I watched as Matt flicked the lighter on and coming dangerously close to Ricky, Ricky's tentacle shot out flinging the lighter out of Matt's grip "son of a bitch" Matt crawled after the lighter that landed far under the bed, after he retrieved it he flicked it back on "Hold that thing still" Matt came towards Ricky and Ricky slowly set aflame. Ricky abruptly unfurled from my leg and started squirming around flopping on the floor in all directions causing the fire to spread throughout the apartment "Matt, you fucking retard!" oh shit. oh shit. oh _shit_! I ran into the kitchen grabbing a giant bowl and filled it with water I saw a flash of crimson out the corner of my eye and saw Matt with a bucket full of water, I ran back into the room and hurled the water at the growing fire me and Matt repeatedly ran back and forth filling and refilling buckets of water, until it was completely extinguished "heh sorry Mello"

"You better fucking be, but at least you got it off" Ricky slithered along the floor quickly coming towards me " Oh no….AHH" I started running through the apartment, I ran into the bathroom locking the door "Matt… Matt my guns on the bed, hurry the fuck up and shoot it!" I yelled through the door, I heard a couple of gunshots sounding, it got ominously quite.

"Mello open the door, it's dead" I heaved a sigh of relief "Thank god" I opened the door to reveal a bloody Ricky "that's gross"

I opened the cabinet, grabbed a trash bag, and some cleaning gloves "here hold open the bag" I put on the gloves and lifted the body up and dropped it in the bag "thanks Matt"

"no problem but you owe me for saving you from that thing"

"and what could you possibly want" I said as I dropped the bag into the trash bin, Matt smiled sheepishly "wouldn't you like to know" Matt said huskily

"Matt I just got that thing off my leg, I'm in no mood for sex"

"I can get you in the mood then" he whispered, licking the scarred side of my face, a shiver ran through me egging Matt on. He pressed his hand on the now growing bulge in my pants "You sure you're not in the mood" he started to rub his hand against my groin through the tight fabric "mn" Matt lead me into the room and pressed me against the wall sucking and biting my neck "mmm ngh" he brought my face close to his and crashed my lips against his, forcing his way into my mouth running his tongue along each and every crevice in my mouth, he massaged his tongue with mine.

We broke away panting, Matt grabbed the zipper of my vest with his teeth dragging it down slowly, he brought his hands up and slid my vest off my shoulders, Matt ran his tongue over my chest and took one of my buds into his mouth swirling his tongue around it "oh..A-aha" his fingers worked at untying the laces of my pants.

He stopped his ministrations when he was done undoing the lace, he picked me up throwing me on the bed crawling after me, Matt made quick work of pulling my pants off the rest of the way. I was getting a bit frustrated seeing as how I was the only one naked and tugged on the end of his shirt whimpering "easy there tiger" his voice dripping with lust, Matt pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned down and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth meeting my tongue with his, I heard a lid open and the next thing I knew I felt an intruding finger pushing past my entrance, I hissed "shhh" did he just shush me. He added a second finger, scissoring them "ow" he went deeper searching for my prostate " oh my _fuck _that's good" I saw Matt smirk in satisfaction. He continued to stretch and hit my prostate, he took his fingers out and reached for the lube again squirting some on his hand pumping his erection "Hnn" he took his hand away from his dick and placed it at my entrance "Ready" I nodded, he started to push in "_yessssssss"_ Matt groaned ashe thrust in and out of me "Aah…ah...mmmm" his thrusts became more frantic the more I moaned "Ngh…uhhhhn M-Matt" oh god this feels so good "Ah uhn...ahh f-faster".

"aaah yeah….fuck Mello" the bed creaked and banged against the walls, I'm sure the neighbors are hearing this, but I don't give a fuck. Matt pulled me up into a sitting position on his lap grabbing my hips, and bouncing me up and down, I slammed myself down in time with his thrusts "o-ohh _shit_" the pleasure was mind numbing, I couldn't think straight.

I was panting heavily, my hair was drenched in sweat and perspiration, it feels so hot in here "Hnn…haa uh".

"Nnn…so good" Matt grunted, pushing his hips up to go deeper. It was rough and animalistic….but that's how I like it, god he makes me Feel so dirty. I felt a warm sensation coiling in my groin "Matt I-I'm close".

"Yeah…me too" his nails dug deeper into my hips drawing some blood. There wasn't any rhythm to our thrusts anymore, we were fucking like dogs wild and frantic. I'm surprised the bed didn't break yet. I was getting louder and louder, going deeper than I ever thought was possible. Matt grabbed my dick and started pumping me roughly "aaaahhhh u-uh"

"M-Mello you f-feel so good..ah" It felt like forever before I released, my face contorted in pleasure "AH! _Oh god MAATT!"_ I came violently on our chests, my walls tightening around Matt burying him deeper in me. The pleasure was too much for Matt and he came long and hard in me with a loud cry of my name.

His thrusts slowed down and came to a halt, he laid us back down and pulled out of me, draping the blanket over us, we lay there panting trying to catch our breaths, Matt reaches over and snatches a cigarette from the night stand and lights it, his hands behind his head "you know…" Matt Started, taking a drag from his cigarette "you make the Most Sexiest noises" he smirked.

I felt my face heat up, he turned on his side to face "It turns me on just by thinking about it" he leaned over and bit my neck, making me moan.

"Come on Mello ready for another round" Matt asked excitedly

"You horny bastard, we just fucked"

"I know but It makes me hard seeing you like this" Matt stared down at me with pleading eyes

"How about I just give you a blow job"

"Works for me, now on your knees and suck"


End file.
